Star Fox Having A Wonderful Christmas Time
by Beyond An Anomaly
Summary: Through friendship, trust, and Christmas cheer, the team's gussied up for the most festive time of the year! With Star Fox and friends celebrating and such, there's no such thing as a little too much! Star Fox Christmas One-Shot.


**_This one-shot is for K.S Reynard and Emile the Watcher's Star Fox Christmas One-Shot Contest! Good luck to all the other participants, and I hope you enjoy this story for the holiday season! :D_**

**_-BAA_**

* * *

_Once upon a time, on the 25thof December, came a festive celebration for all to remember. _

_The snow was descending, the street lights were so bright, and the citizens of Corneria was ready for this Christmas night._

_Whether it was with their family, their lovers, or their closest friends, they were all well-adjusted to the holiday spirit since it began._

_But there is one group of mercenaries that will be our focus tonight, and you'll see through this special how they celebrate right…_

_Our story begins with a fox and his lady in blue, and you who is reading most likely know these two, as Fox McCloud and Krystal, from the Star Fox team, cozying up by the fire each with the love of their dreams…they were alone on this night, gone from the bustling Christmas fray, they were alone on this night…_

_And they liked it that way._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh, Fox!" Krystal exclaimed with an overly excited tone of voice, snuggling against her boyfriend's chest. "I'm so happy we're all alone this holiday season!"

"Me, too, Krystal," Fox replied back with an equal amount of zeal, reclining his feet on the ottoman in front of their sofa. "I'm so glad that it's just you and me, with no dinosaurs, aliens, or rabid primate overlords in sight!"

The two laughed at this comment as loud as they could, snuggling even tighter.

"And you know what would make this moment better, Krystal?"

"What?"

Fox took out a pair of matching coffee mugs, each steaming with hot chocolate bubbling to the brim with frothy marshmallows. Don't worry. They came from nowhere.

"Hot chocolate!" Krystal mused, grasping the mug from the vulpine's grip. She cooed at the warm, welcoming feeling around her bright blue fingertips. "My favorite!"

"It's my favorite, too, Krystal," Fox remarked his two-cents, and then reciting, "And it's always best to wear hand protection when dealing with making something hot, such as hot chocolate."

"That's right, Fox! I think I'm going to wait to drink mine," Krystal nodded and grinned, remarking, "Because this hot chocolate is still hot, and still has the ability to burn my lips. Hot chocolate sure is a tasty treat…"

"But it's really dangerous when hot!"

And the two laughed again, with Krystal kissing Fox on the cheek and Fox enjoying the most picturesque fire that was ever lit in Lylat.

They were so comfortable, until...

"RIIIING! RIIIING!"

Fox and Krystal looked at each other for a moment, each hearing the high-pitched and Krystal gave her boyfriend a soft smile.

"I'll get it." she got up from the couch and gently placed her warm mug atop the side table next to their sofa, as Fox was already anticipating her return. Krystal made her way to the kitchen, which was only a hallway away from her humble seat and delightfully burning coffee, and noticed the phone, which incessantly chanted "RIIIIING! RIIIING!" until she finally picked it up.

"Hello?" Krystal asked sweetly on the phone.

"Krystal? Are you there?"

Krystal immediately recognized the suave, confident female voice.

"Katt?" she replied.

_Indeed, there was Katt, on the other side of the phone who was at her home, but she wasn't alone. For a blue pheasant in blue sat next to the feline in pink, who was too busy playing Mario Party to think. The feline wanted to call to see what her gal pal was up to, while Falco was looking for the best space to get through._

"Krystal! Hi!" Katt exclaimed, leaning her back against Falco's shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"Oh, fine." Krystal laughed. "I'm just simply having a wonderful Christmas time with my boyfriend Fox!"

"Haha! That's great!" the feline remarked. "It's always best to spend the holidays with your family and friends, as Christmas is most certainly the time of year to be well-accompanied by others who love and respect you!"

She then turned to Falco, who stared at the Yoshi in front of him while dawning a tacky sweater he would wear for no other occasion. It was his turn, now, and he was ready to roll.

"Right, Falco?" Katt playfully nudged Falco on the shoulder. It took a while for the pheasant to notice any of these gestures.

"Huh?" Falco paused on his turn. He could pwn Wario, Luigi, and Daisy in a minute. "Uh…yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah."

He had no idea what exactly he agreed to. He agreed to playing chess with his worst enemy and let himself lose for all he knew. He just shrugged and went right back to his game.

Krystal twirled around the wire of her phone around her fingers. She bit her lip in excitement, her girlfriend on the other line. She walked back into the living room with the rotary phone in her hand, where Fox now began to slowly sip from his now slightly cooled down mug. She sat down next to her boyfriend, placing the rotary phone right beside her.

"And what are you up to, Katt?"

"Oh…nothing much. Just spending some time bonding with my BFF this holiday season through a game of open togetherness!"

Falco rolled a seven, and he headed to his left. He landed on a Hidden Block space.

"Hooray!" he exclaimed. "I got twenty coins! That sure is a great albeit miniscule gift for me this holiday season! Thanks, universe!"

The words that left his beak repulsed him deep inside. Again, he wouldn't be acting the way he was…had it been for the occasion.

"Hey, best friend," Falco pointed at the screen once Daisy appeared. "I really wish I didn't have to interrupt your conversation over the telephone, but I do believe it is your turn!"

Katt looked away from the phone, and did in fact notice her character upon the screen.

"Why, it sure is!" Katt picked up her controller, close to putting down the phone. "Hey, Krystal, I'm gonna have to hang up now!"

On the other side of the line, Fox tapped Krystal on the shoulder and asked,

"Is Falco there?"

Krystal relayed the question to Katt, and she said,

"Oh sure!" she turned to Falco, still with the controller in her hands and the dice on the screen continually rolling. "Would Fox like to talk to him?"

"Yes, please!"

"Thank you for using phone etiquette, Krystal!" Katt stated with a smile. "Falco would most certainly enjoy speaking with one of his closest companions!"

"Fantastic!" Krystal was about to hand the phone over to Katt, before greeting her with a final, "Goodbye! And a merry Christmas to you!"

"Farewell, best friend!"

And so, both Krystal and Katt handed the phones over to the males that kept them company. Both Fox and Falco were delighted to hear each other's voices.

_Both Fox and Falco spoke of multiple things, of how Fox was happy with his girl and how Falco longed for spring. They wondered how Christmas was going along, for the others in Star Fox…_

"I wonder how Slippy's doing…"

"So do I! Because I most certainly care about Slippy, because he's a good friend of mine!"

_And one particular frog._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Meanwhile, in Fortuna, we see a green frog accompanied by his father and fiancée; that makes three in all. Slippy Toad's father, Beltino, brought some cookies to share, but Amanda, so indifferent, was too unattached with Slippy to care._

"Wow, dad!" Slippy marveled at the cookies on the tray in front of him. They were shaped like all of his friends…and, yes, a few enemies. He took note to eat the grey, polygonal Andross head first. "These cookies are, how the kids say, 'the bomb diggity'!"

Amanda sighed from the awkward comment aimed directly at the younger demographic. All she could do was watch his father counter.

"Oh, thank you, son!" Beltino gestured at the cookies. "And I made these tubular Star Fox team cookies using two eggs, half a cup of sugar, half a cup of butter, a teaspoon of vanilla, and a packet of Sauria Sunrise Cookie Mix, along with food coloring and sprinkles! I only spent $4.99 at Rainbow Mart at their 20% off Christmas deal, going on now!"

Amanda then thought of how the last time she heard the word "tubular" was in some beach movie from 1984…and how she really wanted to go to Rainbow Mart for some reason.

"Whoa! What a terrific deal!" Slippy took the Andross cookie and bit into it. He said in between a bite, "Simply the bee's knees!"

And the last time Amanda heard THAT was from her grandfather after he was finished watching Episode 67 of "I Loathe Laney".

"Yeah." Amanda shrugged, deciding she had no choice but to contribute to the rendezvous she was forced to attend. She took a cookie of Slippy and nibbled at it. She DID like it…just not the occasion. "These cookies really aren't half-bad, Mr. Toad."

"Ooooh! Which reminds me," Beltino turned around and took out two wrapped presents. Again, out of nowhere. But hey, the presents were wrapped nice, so it's all good. "I've got some presents for the both of you!"

"Hot-dog!" Slippy replied over-zealously, taking the present with his name inscribed upon it and ready to tear into that sucker. "I really can't wait to see what's inside this wonderfully wrapped parcel!"

"Yep." Amanda stared at the hat-box. "Wonder what it could possibly be."

The two unwrapped their gifts while Beltino gnawed away at a ruffian-shaped cookie. Amanda opened the lid of her box.

"Oh wow. A floppy hat." Amanda glared at the hat, which was over-adorned with feathers and a small owl hanging around the rim. It was simply… "_Gorgeous._"

It was now Slippy's turn to open up her box…and…

"…Oh…WOW!" Slippy showed off a bag and matching inhaler to the two with him. "These are totally rad! Thank you, dad!"

The female toad with the fit-for-grandma-at-the-races hat now in her possession noticed the bag, and hummed nonchalantly,

"…A purse?"

"Ah-ah! No! It's not a purse!" Beltino replied, reaching for yet another cookie to sink his sweet-loving teeth into. "It's a European man-satchel, only at Purses and More! Ask for a customized monogram and get 15% off your next two purchases!"

"I really appreciate this gift, father! Showing gratitude is what one should always do when receiving gifts from loved ones!"

"Um…yeah." Amanda twiddled with the rim of her hat. "Thanks, Mr. Toad."

"No problem, kids! Now," Beltino stated. "Check THIS out!"

Beltino picked up two Arwing and Wolfen-shaped cookies, holding them up in the air. He then proceeded to pretend they were the real deal, whooshing them around in their air as if they were duking it out.

"Neeeeoooow! Pew! Pew! Pew! Tiktiktiktiktik!" Beltino began to make plane noises, as if the ultimate battle of good versus evil was going on right in front of him, and he was calling all the shots. "Veeeow! Errrr!"

"Haha! Wow!" Slippy clapped his hands together. "That totes hilar, dad! LOL!"

"Pew! Pew! DO A BARREL ROLL! PEW!"

_This continued for a while, and this is weird. So true. Beltino and son were having fun, but Amanda was confused. Why did she have a hat? Honestly, for what reason? This is what Southern belles wear; this was SOOOO last few seasons._

_Fox and Falco continued their quaint little chat, and still talk about family, and friends, and other stuff like that. And speaking of barrel rolls…_

"Wonder how our boss is doing…"

"Yeah! Me too! I most CERTAINLY care about that!"

_They thought about Peppy Hare, about his daughter and robot on vacation…_

_And what they were doing there._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Well, vacation's a stretch. They were at Peppy's house on the Cornerian countryside where snow was about. There was a Christmas cracker, for Peppy and ROB to tear, and Lucy was to determine who won the toy's fares._

"Alright, ROB," Peppy declared, hand grasped around his side of the cracker. "Ready?"

"Yes, creator," ROB replied, making sure his grip was night and tight as well. "I am most certainly well-equipped for this short activity of festive merriment."

"Alright, you two," Lucy sat in between her father and ROB, and the cracker was right in front of her view. "Ready?"

"Yep!"

"Affirmative."

"Three…two…one…" Lucy counted down. "GO!"

Peppy and ROB duked it out, pulling as hard they could, until finally, they each heard a small _POP! _from the cracker. There was one problem, however…

"The cracker…" Lucy the referee scratched her head, as she noticed how ROB and Peppy were each holding half of the cracker. A paper crown, spinning top, and little slip with a cheesy yet delightful knock-knock joke upon it fell to the floor. "Broke in half."

This wasn't a problem, however, because ROB and Peppy immediately decided to share the spoils amongst themselves.

"For joy!"

"For togetherness!"

"YAY! That sure is the holiday spirit, guys! Way to go!"

…Yes. This is relatively short…

Well, are Peppy, Lucy, or ROB any of your favorite characters?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Before they hung up the phone, Fox and Falco…well, spoke some more…and, granted, you might be extremely bored…b-but wait! Don't go right now and spend yet another Christmas watching Charlie Brown! Just stay a little longer…you think you've seen enough…_

_But just listen to what Fox and Falco say before they hang up._

"Hey!" Falco reminisced for a moment. "I wonder what Star Wolf are up to this year!"

"…You…do?" Even Fox was hesitant about this.

"Oh yeah! Christmas is that time of year where everyone should care about everyone!"

"…You're too right about that one!" Fox was immediately swayed by Falco's remark. Oh, how selfish of him! Hatred and grudges were to be left at the door this holiday season! Well…now he knew!

_The two indeed wondered about their rivals for sure…_

_And what they were up to this holiday season…maybe even more._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_In Corneria City, a Starbucks was on the street with three mercenaries coming in for a treat. The leader of this group walked up to the cashier, who didn't look all that thrilled she had customers there._

She sighed.

"Welcome to Starbucks," the cashier groaned towards the lupine before her. "Whaddya want?"

Wolf glared at the cashier, huffing,

"Whaddya got?"

The cashier was not at all amused.

"…Coffee."

"Not true." Leon pointed out, placing a bottle of green tea on the counter. "You serve other beverages as well."

"And espressos!" Panther huffed afterwards. He then sighed sorrowfully, "But the café who used to be here made the best ones…"

The cashier let out a breath, eyelids lowered. Being told what's what wasn't exactly her way of celebrating Christmas…let alone working during the holiday season.

"So…" she gestured at Wolf. "What did you come in for?"

"Hmm…" Wolf stared at the menu above her head. A line slowly began to form behind his posse. "What's the difference between 'grande' and 'viente'?"

The cashier plopped down two different-sized cups in front of Wolf nonchalantly.

"Ah. And how many calories are in a 'grande' cup compared to a 'viente'?"

"Who cares?" an individual called from the slowly expanding line. "Just get something already!"

Wolf whirled around with a handgun and pointed it towards the one speaker-outer. That shut everyone up in the line right quick. The cashier, however, was still not swayed.

"Sir," she recited. "Starbucks has a newly enforced 'no arms' policy. I'm going to have to ask you to-"

Wolf whirled around and pointed the barrel directly at the cashier. She shrugged.

"You know," she said to him. "I've actually thought about this."

"You gonna take my order…" Wolf bared his teeth. "Or what?"

"Hmm…whaddya want?"

"A coffee."

"Um…okay."

The cashier took out a "grande" cup, and turned on the cof-

"WAIT!" Wolf held his hand up at the cashier. "I can't let you brew that!"

"…Um…why not?" the cashier inquired. "You wanted a coffee, right?"

"Yes," he replied. "But I'm very…particular. You got any special blends?"

"Oh, come ON! How long does it take for you to o-" a wannabe customer barked from the back of the line, which was slowly going out the door. Wolf took his gun and pulled the trigger, letting a bullet soar through the ceiling and making the long, antsy line go silent.

"…You know what…just make it a regular coffee."

"Oh my God…" sputtered that same customer. The chameleon who was with Wolf heard this...and it was at this point he took matters into his own hands...

Let's just leave it at that, shall we?

The cashier could relate to the distressed being, as she brewed the coffee in ten seconds and slammed it on the counter.

"Okay," Wolf rubbed his hands together, peering at the black, boiling brew. "Now, I know what I want in this…but this is where it gets tricky, so don't screw it up."

The cashier raised her eyebrows.

"Alright," Wolf pointed at the coffee, thus beginning to reel his order. "I want two squirts of your vanilla cream, and I want you to stir it around counter-clockwise for seven seconds. Once you do that, pour approximately one and four fifths of a teaspoon of Splenda, not that 'Sweet n' Low' stuff. Also, I want a dollop of whipped cream, sprinkled with nutmeg, but only sprinkle it with your index and middle fingers, along with your thumb. Finally, squeeze in some caramel so it circles the whipped cream, and be sure that it has a maximum radius of the cup itself. Got it? Oh, and me and my men have an appointment we need to get to, so make it quick, will ya?"

The cashier poured in all the ingredients, but as if she cared. The concoction, now filled to the brim with whipped cream, caramel, cream, nutmeg and fake sugar, was now Wolf O'Donnell's problem.

"That'll be $4.55."

Wolf then smiled at her and said,

"Actually, I only have ten cents." he placed the dime on the counter, which lead to the lupine's face being covered with the scorching, overly sweet liquid. For some reason, he wasn't phased.

"You know what?" he remarked. "I'll just have a latte."

"And I'll have this tea." Leon gestured at the tea, which he loved, even considering it was so out of season, like horse derby hats.

"And I WANTED an espresso," Panther huffed. "But I now realize that my favorite café made it MUCH better than this place ever would, so…yeah!"

They got their orders, and they finally left the store, ready to go to their "appointment..."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ah, I'm sure they're doing fine!" Falco held his controller tightly as Katt was in the middle of dueling with Wario. "It's such a delight to see that everyone's doing so well!"

"Yeah, it sure is!" Fox chuckled whole-heartedly, with Krystal snuggling against him while taking her last swallow of hot chocolate. She could feel a marshmallow slide down her throat. "Well, Falco, it's been fantastic talking to you!"

"Aw yeah," Falco nodded with possibly the most gawky smile Corneria may ever know. "It's a treat as always, dearest pal!"

"Merry Christmas to you, my good man!"

"Likewise, fair sir!"

And so, the two hung up, with the pheasant joining the feline with him in gaming merriment, while Fox went back to snuggling with his lady.

"Oh, Fox!" Krystal grinned. "This is such a great Christmas, especially knowing that everyone is so happy!"

Fox looked down at his lovely lady, and said,

"Right you are, Krystal...right you are."

_They went back to their snuggling, others back to their games, to their presents and prizes and warm drinks all the same. Everyone was so merry at this time of year...and that was because Christmas was finally here. Through snuggling with loved ones and playing with friends, showing gratitude and joy and sharing the moment till the end, you get the joy that you want, on this Christmas day, and as you saw here...the team wouldn't want it either way._

_And so, now, as you can see, Star Fox and friends celebrate the same way as you and me, through friendship, joy, and some Christmas cheer, Star Fox and friends sure were gussied up for the most festive time of the year._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And…CUT!"

The director called from the front of the set, as Fox and Krystal got up from the dull-colored sofa, rolling their eyes and sighing.

"That's a wrap, everyone!" the director called out through his megaphone from his director's chair. "I think that Star Fox Having a Wonderful Christmas Time is wrapped up and ready to go!"

"Wait…" Fox walked off the set and towards the director, with Krystal's arm wrapped around his. "You mean it's all over?"

"Yep! That's what 'That's a wrap!' means in this industry, kid!"

Krystal, who tugged at the collar of her tight sweater, sighed once more.

"Phew, that's a relief." she hummed. She then turned to Fox, with a quizzical look in her eyes. "Are we REALLY that fluffy and overly romantic?"

Fox thought about his answer for a moment.

"Well…guess it depends on who you ask…" he shrugged.

The director completely disregarded this bit of quandary between the foxes, and thus proclaimed,

"Yep! This should be able to air by Christmas time! We're expecting this to be a huge hit in Corneria, thanks to you and your team!"

From another part of the set, a blue pheasant and the pink cat accompanying him heard the director's remark. The pheasant wasn't exactly happy with it…

"You're WHAT?!" Falco stormed up to the director, with Katt following close behind.

"Um…" the director bit his lip, unsure how to react towards the fowl's tirade. "Airing this by Christmas?"

This hesitant answer didn't exactly tickle Falco's fancy.

"You mean to tell me that I had to come in on my summer vacation, wear this stupid sweater, play some Mario game that we didn't even finish, spend HOURS on the phone with Fox, and act and sound like a total goody-two-shoes moron by becoming a walking PSA just for YOU to air it all on TV for all of Corneria to see?!"

"W-Well, I-"

"Well, this bird ain't gonna have it!" Falco spat, pointing his wing at the director and then pointing violently at himself. "He'd rather have his dignity, thank you!"

Falco took off his lousy Christmas sweater and threw it on the ground with blind rage. Katt Monroe slowly walked up to Falco and put her paw on his shoulder.

"Falco," she sighed quietly. "It's just a Christmas special. It's not that big of a-"

"I'm outta here!" Falco gestured at the exit of Studio 9. "I'm gonna walk out that door, and I ain't comin' back! Ya hear me?" he kicked the sweater at his feet towards the director's chair, and bellowed, "I quit!"

"B-But Falco," the director tried to state. "We're already-"

But Fox's wingman didn't listen to anyone as he stormed out the door, with Katt facepalming behind him…he ran back to the director, however, and asked,

"I'm still gettin' paid for this gig, right?"

"Um…" the director nodded slowly. "Yes?"

Falco thus nodded, and THEN made his way out the studio. The door slammed behind him.

Almost right after this incident, an older frog walked up to Fox, Krystal and the director. He had a tray of cookies rested in one hand, and a Pigma-shaped cookie with the head bitten off in the other.

"What's his problem?" Beltino stared at the exit of Studio 9 during the chewing of one of his many cookies, which were his source of merriment for the good majority of the rehearsal. "I had a great time here!"

Krystal looked at Beltino for a moment, and asked,

"Was it because you got free cookies, Beltino?"

"You bet!" Beltino exclaimed with sugar and icing in his pastry-filled mouth. Two younger frogs followed in close behind him. The smaller, green one of the two stared down at the ground in embarrassment, clenching his "European man-satchel" tightly. His cheeks began to turn red.

"Um…Amanda?"

A pink toad followed in behind Slippy, arms crossed with a bothered expression on her face. She decided to wear her marvelous hat out of spite.

She sighed.

"Ugh…" she hummed. "What?"

"Do you think anything that happened in our segment of the special was too…you know…" Slippy rubbed the back of his neck. "Humiliating?"

"Oh…what?" Amanda stared down at Slippy, shrugging. She could feel her hat flop around as she shook her head. "Oh no! No! Of…of course not!"

She supported Falco's claim on this whole ordeal being too stupid on the inside. Witnessing a grown man play with cookies and his son get a monogrammed man-purse and matching inhaler for Christmas, even if fake, was a little much.

"Where's Peppy, Lucy and ROB?" Fox asked to the director, and the director pointed to the other side of the studio, where Lucy rubbed her temple on the coffee table as the elderly rabbit and his robotic creation were in the middle of debating who was the owner of the paper crown, plastic top, and overly corny knock-knock joke. They weren't friendly off-camera, especially considering the spoils both Peppy and ROB thought they deserved. Paper crowns showed power. Tops are whimsical. And who can't resist a good knock-knock joke?

Everyone wants to know what happens when you cross a centipede with a parrot!

"ROB, I'm telling you, the prizes are MINE!"

"No, because the owner of the treasure within the cardboard wrapping belongs to me."

"I created you!"

"Your point being?"

"My point being that the prize inside belongs to me!"

"I am sorry, creator, but I am afraid your statement is still left highly unjustified."

"Even if you DID own that prize, _which you DON'T," _Peppy growled to the robot. "You should, like any grateful creation should, split or even give the spoils to their master! I put you into this world, and it would be even easier to take you out of it!"

"It is quite the shame you installed a function within my RAM that gives me the ability to make choices, in which, in this case, allows me to state to you," ROB stared at his creator, and replied back with, "NEGATIVE."

Lucy Hare thought that this "scripted" duel was quite interesting between the robot and her father…but then it lasted longer than expected. Two hours longer, in fact.

"So…can we all go, now?" Fox asked the director.

"Yep! You're all free to go; we got all the footage we needed!" the director nodded, tapping the camera next to him delicately. "You folks have a happy holidays! Drive safe, now!"

Fox nodded, as he and Krystal walked towards the exit. The rest of the team that was still present at Studio 9 saw themselves out right behind them. It took a while, but Peppy and ROB were directed out of the studio by the backstage manager, as Lucy was woken up from her slouched position.

"You'll all get your checks in the mail, and be sure to come for the airing party!" the director called out, as each of the cast members left the studio one by one.

The door of Studio 9 closed shut, and the team was quite pleased that the rehearsal of the Christmas special was finally over…and they could enjoy the rest of the season in peace…they could now take off their sweaters, and enjoy their June...

Right when the team was about to part ways, however, a motorcycle pulled into the studio parking lot. A lupine and chameleon dismounted from the motorcycle, with a panther begrudgingly stepping out of the bike's side-car.

"Well," Wolf growled, latte in hand. "We're here."

"Um…" Fox said. "Here for what?"

Wolf stepped up to Fox, growling,

"The Christmas special, pup." He sipped a bit from his latte, pointing at the studio. "So…do we have to, like, read a few lines…or…?"

"Um, Wolf," Krystal bit her lip. "We just left from the last rehearsal. It's over. We were all actually heading home."

"Oh, are we too late?" Leon sighed apathetically, sipping from his fancily bottled green tea. "What a pity. We were all so looking forward to it…I bet that poor, flightless bird stole the show, didn't he?"

"You mean we came here for nothing?!" Panther groaned, espresso-less. "Gah, I can't believe it! This was my time to shine a-" Panther was immediately halted once he noticed the vixen in front of him. The mood change was night and day as he took Krystal's paw and caressed it. "Hello, my dear. Care to go for an espresso?"

Krystal groaned at another poor attempt from the feline to sway her away from her boyfriend.

"Well," Fox said. "We'll all just have to wait till Christmas to see the special…"

"Yeah," Amanda huffed, watching Beltino eat an Aparoid. "Six months from now…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In barely no time at all, Christmas rolled around at the speed of sound, and _Star Fox Having A Wonderful Christmas Time _became the talk of Corneria City.

Fox and Krystal couldn't believe the ridiculous script-writing they had to read over-zealously, Falco punched through a wall as Katt considered putting anger management under his Christmas tree, Beltino made some cookies for the occasion from ingredients he bought at Rainbow Mart, with Slippy puffing at his inhaler and Amanda regretting having any role in this special and wearing that ridiculous hat, Peppy wore a crown for this occasion and ROB studied the physics of the brightly colored spinning device, with Lucy just happy with the fact that the two didn't care that a centipede plus a parrot equaled a walkie-talkie, and finally, Star Wolf realized that they WERE in the Christmas special, but for some reason, some of their air time was cut.

"Maybe it was because I pulled out that gun and aimed at the cashier…" Wolf thought to himself.

Leon realized that all of his air time was cut…

"Perhaps it was because I stabbed all of the camera men who were around as you were trying to get your coffee…" he reminisced to Wolf. "So _that's _why there were uniformed men carrying such bulky, completely expensive equipment behind us, and kept exclaiming they'd sue me to all hell if I once touched their cameras… Hmph."

Panther really, REALLY wanted an espresso. He would get one himself, but like said before, his favorite café was totaled; it wouldn't be worth it.

Was anyone pleased with this special? …No. Not entirely. The special would never be something that Star Fox nor Star Wolf would look back on all that fondly.

The special didn't show their way to spend Christmas time…

_But at least this narrator no longer has to rhyme._

* * *

**_Oh, how fun this was to write. (In a one-horse open sleigh! HEY!)_**

**_This is basically a compilation of every single idea I had for this contest, rolled up into one. (The whole Star Wolf at Starbucks bit was my favorite one to write, for…obvious reasons… XD) Yes, this fic is kinda random…but I hope it sufficed to help warm up the archive with some Christmas cheer._**

**_I wish luck to all the other entrants in the contest, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas, from my computer to yours. :D_**

**_-BAA_**


End file.
